Old Times
by mozzi-girl
Summary: Requested Story by Chocolatemilkahh. The stages in Mal and Sandra's life, includes High School, College, Marriage etc.


_Old Times_

_Chapter One_

_High School_

_**Hey everyone, I know I haven't written much of anything lately. Apologies. It's been utter shizz this week and I haven't been in the mood to draw, write or even reply to my PM's. Next week's not going to be any better as well. *Sigh* I'm just in a bad mood all the time, but anyway, this story was a request by Chocolatemilkahh so I hope you enjoy it. It is a Sandra x Mal story by the way. **_

* * *

_**Sandra Taggert's POV**_

It had been a typical Friday school day and personally, I was looking forward to a nice relaxing weekend with my friends and family. It was nearing the end of senior year and we were all so close to breaking up for school leave before heading off to college. Some of my friends were attending the same college as me, others were scattered around San Francisco, but hopefully not too far away.

My best friend, Tamara, and I were sat beside one another in Biology class listening to another one of Mr Hutch's lectures on the different types of cells. I was half asleep, resting on my desk with my cheek on my knuckle. We had gone over this so many times that I knew it off by heart now; he practically repeated every word so I could mimic him almost perfectly, well, if I wanted to that is.

I glanced out the widow, seeing the large grassy field that stretched to the edge of the school boarder. The warm sunlight shone down upon it and created a beautiful atmosphere amongst the clear blue skies, while birds chirp quietly in the tree by the window. There was an area near the top of the school that was like a miniature forest, it was a dark and shaded place where people, like the Goths, jocks and bad-boys, hung around at. It was a scary place and hardly anyone ever went there, only people like Mal.

_Mal..._

I directed my gaze over to the other side of the room and my eyes fell on Malachi Charles Fallon. The sunlight cast off his face and highlighted his masculine features. Mal was by far the most handsome man I had seen in a long time and I had had a crush on him for as long as I could remember. I was on the cheerleading team, but still struggled to talk to him when he approached us on rare occasions. Mal was known as the ultimate school bad-boy, for many reasons, and was one of the few people that went up to the mini forest willingly. He was a loner by choice, but had loads of friends. He just preferred to be alone sometimes and I had heard it was because his mother was ill and he dealt with it by being unaccompanied. I felt kind of bad for him and wanted to help, but was unsure how to deal with such a touchy subject. Mal had beaten a lot of guys half to death for even bringing up his mother. He had been suspended numerous times, being picked up by his sister, Cynthia, which just added to his reputation. No one dared to approach him, but I could tell he was just shutting himself off from everyone, probably from the pain.

As I was lost in my thoughts, the school bell rang, signalling the beginning of lunch.

Tamara nudged me in my shoulder and looked down at me with concerned eyes; I hadn't realized how much I had zoned out during that lesson. I stood up, packing away my things and slinging my bag over my shoulder. As I made my way out onto the field I noticed Mal heading away from his group of friends and start sauntering up to the miniature forest area.

I tried to refocus my gaze on my friends, but my eyes kept darting over to Mal. We had sat down in a circle I felt an urge to follow him and talk, I don't know what about or even if I could talk to him, but I'd love to. We had spoken on very rare occasions, about random things like baseball or something. He was on the team and was a power hitter. I only really went to the games to see him play, but then again most people did.

"Sandra," Tamara said softly, once again looking at me with concerned eyes. "Are you alright? You've been zoning out since Biology..."

"Uhh... yeah Tam, I'm alright... I just..." My eyes fell on the woods, as Mal disappeared inside them. "I'm gonna head over there."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Nope! Cya later guys."

Despite my friend's protests and futile attempts to stop me, I jumped up and started heading towards the trees. The field got emptier and more eerie as I approached it, the tree looming over me and casting a shadow in the once bright sunlight. I gulped and stared into the darkness.

'_It's just a part of school.'_ I thought to myself.

With much hesitation, I started walking inside, my footsteps making light squelching noises in the damp grass. It had been raining earlier, but I expected it to be less wet, with all the trees for protection. Pushing away the thoughts, I scanned the area for any signs of Mal. He was nowhere. Shrugging, I continued to delve deeper inside, the light fading away into the distance and the place becoming eerily quiet. I tried to still my rapid heartbeat as panic set in. My brain was screaming at me to turn around and go back, but what could happen? It was just a part of school.

I forced myself to go on, when I felt someone grab my shoulder and turn me to face them. I gasped and jumped back, almost slipping. It was one of the jocks, Simon. He was a large, intimidating guy with dirty blonde hair and bulging muscles. He smirked at my reaction and walked up closer to me, getting way too close in my personal space. I stepped back, glaring at him. I continued walking backward until I bumped into a tree.

"So... what brings your pretty little face round here Sandra?" He said, still smirking and placing a hand beside my head, blocking off my exit.

"Looking for someone." I stated, and pushed myself off the tree. "So if you'll excuse me I'll-"

"Maybe I can help."

His voice was husky and dark, it scared me a little, but I held my ground and started walking in the opposite direction... until Simon placed his other hand beside me, stopping me.

"I'm good, thanks." I spat and tried to push past, but my attempt was futile. "Simon. Move."

"No, baby, I want you to stay for a little while."

"I'm not your baby, not leave me alone."

"Or what, _baby?_"

He emphasised on 'baby' which irked me even more. I wasn't so much afraid now, more like pissed off. He was disgusting. I shoved past him with all my strength and stormed away. Before long I felt a strong hand grab my wrist and yank me back. I let out a slight scream and felt the grip on my wrist tighten to the point that it hurt.

"Simon, let go of me!"

I screamed and started struggling. His hold on me tightened and he pushed me against a tree, putting his face inches from mine. I could feel his hot breath against my cheeks and started panicking.

"S-Simon?"

I looked into his eyes and saw the hunger, the anger... everything. I was terrified and tried to scream again, but felt his hand clamp over my mouth. I felt hot tears begin to stream down my face and I closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

* * *

_**Mal Fallon's POV**_

I had heard a scream not too long ago and knew it could only be something bad. I quickly made my way in the direction on the scream and found it had come from Sandra, a girl I had rarely spoken to. As I approached I felt a wave of anger wash over me, seeing how Simon, the big dumb-ass jock, was pinning her against a tree. Sandra was crying, panic clearly written across her face. Without hesitation, I yelled over to him, clenching my fists.

"_Hey_!"

Sandra's eyes shot open and I looked to me. Simon's grip on her lessened slightly

"Get the hell off her Simon. _Now_."

My voice had an undeniable sense of authority, something I had learned to do from my Dad when he was around all those years ago. Simon gulped and stepped back slightly, but still kept hold of Sandra's wrist. She struggled and managed to escape his grip, rushing over to me and hiding behind me. Simon scowled at me and growled, he reminded me of a huge grizzly bear at times, with his enormous paws for hands and towering build. But I wasn't afraid of him; he seemed to think I was though.

"Fallon." He growled.

"Walk away Simon."

"Make me."

"You asked for it." I spat.

Without even thinking about it, I tackled him to the ground and threw a few rapid punches to his gut. Simon groaned and pushed me off him, getting up and trying to take a swing at me, but I was faster. I heard Sandra scream behind me and I rolled my eyes, easily dodging the punches Simon threw. I got bored by this fight easily and right hooked him, sending him backwards. While he was vulnerable I punched him in the nose, watching it burst in a bloody mess, before upper-cutting him and watching him fall to the ground, knocked out.

"Too easy." I mumbled and wiped myself down.

My knuckles had split open and were bleeding slightly, but I was used to this form of pain by now. I got into fights. A lot. Sandra walked over to me slowly and looked at me. I stared into her gentle, light blue eyes and felt a calm feeling wash over me. Tears sparkled down the cheeks and I unconsciously reached over and brushed them away with my thumb, feeling a smile form on my lips.

"Hey, you alright?" I said gently.

"Y-Yeah. Am now." Sandra stuttered and I could tell she was visibly shaken. "Thank you."

"Anytime. What you doing here anyway?"

"I came to... find you..." She trailed off, breaking our eye contact and looked to the ground.

I chuckled and lifted her chin up again.

"Now why on earth would you do that, on second thought, walk with me."

I began heading back in the direction of the field, wanting to get Sandra to a safe spot. She quickly followed behind me, jogging up beside me and sticking close. So close that our shoulders were brushing and she was leaning close to me. I smiled down at her and wrapped my arm around her shoulders. Sandra looked up at me and the faint sunlight shown the blush she was trying to hide. I laughed and held her closer.

"M-Mal you don't have to..."

"Nah, its fine. People see you with me, they'll leave you alone, trust me."

"Oh... okay."

We walked back onto the field and I brought Sandra over to her friends, seeing them go wide-eyed along with many other bystanders that noticed me with my arm around her.

"Here you go."

"Thanks Mal."

I removed my arm and slid my hands into my jean pockets as Sandra walked over and sat down beside her best friend, Tamara. I waited for her to settle down before nodding to her, as a goodbye, and turning around to walk away.

"Mal... wait." Sandra said shyly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you... wanna sit with us?"

I was a little shocked by the gesture and looked back at her, seeing her blush lightly. Her friends stared at her, some with blushes of their own, others with shock.

"Um... I don't wanna intrude."

"Nonsense!" Tamara piped up and beamed at me. "Come on, sit down!"

"Oh. Alright then."

I still felt a little uncomfortable as I sat beside Sandra, but it soon passed when the topic of college piped up. I had my college life planned out and had, luckily, gotten into the place I applied for.

"So Mal, where you headed for college?" Tamara asked.

"Oh, I'm headed off to City College to do a law enforcement thing."

"Really? Sandra's going there too! Aren't you San?"

"Yeah actually. You wanted to go into Law enforcement Mal?"

"Yeah, I want to be a cop, like my Dad."

"Awesome, I want to work with children." Sandra said, beaming. "I can't believe we're going to the same college..."

"Me either. I mean, anything could happen right?"

Without another word, I stood up and winked at Sandra, making her blush and giggled a little with her friends. I walked away, smirking to myself. I didn't know why, but I really liked her... she was adorable. I had spoken to her few times before, but never properly. I wanted to learn more about her, and would have years of college to find out. I walked back into the dark wood area, still smirking to myself.

_Sandra..._


End file.
